How to Care For Your Werewolf Girlfriend
by Peanutpaw
Summary: After moving in with Ruby, Roman learns some new information about his girlfriend. Rosewick. Drabble series
1. Prologue

wow another rosewick drabble series will i ever stop?

this is more of a prologue setting up the series

the drabbles written so far are pretty short, about 300 words each

* * *

Roman had been dating this small, cheery girl for about a year when they had decided to move into a small house together. She had insisted they get a house next to the forest, so their backyard was practically the entire woods. Things seemed to be fine, great even, until one week she started acting…odd. Of course he made a joking comment about her period being out of cycle, but the lack of response was worrying. That was when she told him.

In hindsight, he could have reacted better, he realized this when he came into consciousness looking up into worried silver eyes. So, she was a werewolf, okay, that was okay, he just had to come to accept that this was real, that werewolves were real. It made sense too, all the times she got into intense staring contests with dogs in the park, why cats seemed to hate her, her spontaneous chasing of squirrels, the weird fascination with the sky. But what didn't make sense was that the full moon wasn't until the beginning of next month.

She explained that the whole "transforming only under the full moon" thing wasn't actually real. Sure, the full moon did play a part in the transformation of a werewolf, giving them extra strength and speed as well and healing, but a werewolf wouldn't transform just because it's the full moon. The transformation of a werewolf actually took place once each week, full moon or not. She said the day the transformation occurred wasn't consistent, but she could still feel it when it got close and that sometimes she may act up when it gets closer to the full moon.

This new part in their relationship will take time for him to understand, and he knew he'd have to tread carefully; she trusted him with this information, after all.


	2. Step 1

*publishes this real quick with no actual notes to say about it*

* * *

Don't freak out if you find her asleep on the lawn

It was to be expected, he told himself as he looked out the back door.

Their backyard was on the edge of a local forest; it was small, but heavily wooded, and had a few streams that slowed through, nothing too big really but it was a nice backdrop. The grass shone from the morning dew, a slight mist drifting along in the cool air. It was a normal morning scene, if not for the sleeping girl.

Ah, yes, Ruby Rose, his petite girlfriend who loved doing silly things and her small, odd jobs; she was a normal twenty-something year old, except for the fact that she was actually a werewolf. So, there she was, passed out on the back lawn, dressed in her night clothes, chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair in slight frustration. He slid the door open and walked over, doing his best to ignore the cold feel of damp wood and grass under his bare feet. Kneeling down, he inched his arms under the girl and rolled her closer, hoisting her up. Her face was serene, eyes gently closed and mouth parted slightly, and he could hear the breath that came in and out.

Not bothering to close the door behind, Roman carried Ruby down the hall to their room and laid her down on their bed. Tucking her in, he held back a grimace as he noticed the dirt and grass that fell from her clothes to the creases of the bed. He watched her for a bit, wondering what exactly to do, but walked off, grumbling to himself as he closed the door to their room behind him.

They'd have a talk about this later; but for now he would just start with some eggs.


	3. Step 2

and i finally appear to post this several days later than i wanted

more notes at the end

* * *

Make sure you have enough food

Friday night, 7pm, November whatever, and one day after Ruby's weekly transformation. They had had a talk about her shifting last week, brief, but still a talk, and Roman assured her that he would do his best to accommodate for her. So, sitting on the couch in the living room, a book in hand and a lit fire place, he was expecting a nice night in, relaxed and quiet.

Of course that went out the window as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, followed by a chin resting on the top of his head.

"Hey Roman," Ruby drawled, bumping her cheek on his head, "can you make me some food?"

He sighed, tucking his bookmark in his book and closing it. "Did you eat a sandwich when you came home?"

"Yeah, but that was, like, an hour ago!"

"For most people that wouldn't be long enough to get hungry again."

"Well I'm not most people, I thought we had that cleared up."

He resigned, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her food. He flung his book to the other end of the couch, removing her arms as he stood up. Stretching, he couldn't help but laugh as Ruby's face lit up at the possibility of food. She followed him into the kitchen, buzzing around impatiently as he turned on the oven and took a pizza out of the freezer.

"I'm not making anything more than this, so it better be enough."

.

The scent of sausage and pepperoni wafted into the living room and Ruby all but sprang up, running into the kitchen eagerly. Roman had taken out the pizza and was already going about cutting it. Bouncing on her toes, Ruby pressed up to his side giddily, but her face turned into a confused pout as he finished cutting.

"You cut the pizza in squares?" she whined. "What kind of monster are you?"

Roman scoffed, pulling the pieces apart and severing the cheese. "Human."

Ruby just sniffed, lightly hitting his arm. Roman walked around her and put the pizza cutter in the sink, rolling his eyes as he heard the "ah ah ah hot hot" from Ruby as she undoubtedly was grabbing the still steaming food and shoving it into her mouth. He took out a plate from the cabinets and put the remaining slices on, carrying it high above his head as the girl moved in circles around him, begging for more.

They sat on the couch together as they ate, Roman only getting two slices away from Ruby's desperate hands. So the night wasn't as quiet as he hoped it would be, but it wasn't bad.

* * *

so i have a ton of things for this series and still a lot for my other ones as well but i'm gonna have to admit that i may not be posting much for a bit since some stuff kinda happened (good and bad, don't worry) so a wrench kinda got thrown in there

basically i've been feeling pretty sick lately and i made the mistake of buying a new video game

though, for those who are interested, my rosewick tumblr ( .com) has some small drabbles and stuff on there that's not available here *wink wink nudge nudge* and i take questions there when i can so that's a thing

anyway, hopefully the next parts of this i get written/uploaded will be longer but if so that may take a bit more


	4. Step 3

at long last, i struggled my way up through dangerous perils, hands shaking and face worn in, but i have finally done it: i have finally written something

anyway yeah, i got caught up playing fire emblem *shrugs* at least it inspired some ideas for this verse

* * *

Careful when you clean up after her

One thing Roman didn't get about Ruby—or at least _one_ of the _multiple_ things—was her aversion to bathing/ To him, it was bliss to soak in a warm tub or stretch in a steamy shower, and to be fair, she didn't understand his love for bathing, but still dealt with his near obsessive cleaning. As such, shower and bath time was _his_ time, and he used it well on his allowed Saturday extended bathing to be undisturbed and relaxing. At least normally.

"No!" A piercing wail cut through Roman's quiet, followed by loud thumping of feet and the bathroom door nearly ripping off the hinges. Ruby burst in, jumping next to the tub as Roman jerked to a sitting position to cover himself.

"What did you do to Beowulf?" She was frantically waving a black stuffed wolf in his face with an accusing look. He raised an eyebrow and chose his words carefully.

"He was tearing at the seams," he spoke slowly, reaching forward to unplug the tub, "so I stitched him up for you."

The girl wailed again, collapsing on her back. Roman moved quickly to grab a towel and wrap himself up, keeping an eye on the dramatic girl who was now in hysterics. She continued groaning in pain as he dressed himself, not reacting when he got on his knees near her head and tapped her.

"Why are you upset? I thought you'd like it?"

"Sure," she groaned, looking up at him "if you like that kinda thing! Look, Roman, it's real sweet of you to think of me, truly, but this was an awful idea!" Ruby pushed herself up, crossing her legs as she shoved the plush in his face again.

"He's all clean now! There's no strands of thread hanging out! His eyes are new and undented! His fur is soft and unmatted! He doesn't even smell like dirt anymore! Mights as well be brand new!"

"Why is all that bad?"

She groaned again, throwing her head back. "You don't get it!" She didn't bother explaining as she got up and stormed out of the small room.

Since when was doing a nice thing for your girlfriend a bad thing?

.

Later, when Ruby had finally calmed down, Roman approached her. She had stationed herself in their room, face down and limbs spread out on their bed with her stuffed wolf held in one hand. He cautiously took a seat on an empty spot and rolled her over. Surprisingly, she let him, only giving him a weak glare in return.

Might as well try to get an answer out of her.

"You good now?"

She let out a strained whimper in response, throwing the arm that held her plush over her chest. Roman sighed and leaned back on his hands; at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Most people would appreciate having their favorite stuffed animal cleaned up, you know. Can you tell me why it's such a problem for you?"

Ruby moaned again, louder this time, and pushed herself to an upright position next to him.

"Look, Roman," she sighed heavily, "yeah, most people would, but I thought it was clear that I'm not most people? Your kind just doesn't get it."

Ah, that cleared some things up: it was a werewolf things.

"Then explain it to me, I'd like to know why you don't like it."

"My kind just kinda, I dunno, likes things dirty I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it." She pulled her knees to her chest and turned her plush to face her. "The more torn or dirty or broken something is, the more precious it is. Some werewolves even collect broken items as treasure. I guess it's really the smell that entices us…"

Roman didn't know what to say, and even if he did he figured it wasn't his time to say anything yet. The girl sighed again, this time resting her head on his shoulder.

"I try to act a little more human, like, a little more clean, but something like this just kinda threw me off…I've had Beowulf since I was a pup, he was a gift from my mom and the way he was worn in was just a reminder of all the times I've had with him…"

It was quiet, Ruby stopping to sniff, slightly nuzzling his shoulder. Wow, now he felt guilty. Sure, he didn't know any of that so it wasn't exactly his fault, but he guessed he probably should have consulted her first.

He looked over at her as she picked at the plush fur carefully. "Sorry…" he whispered, almost inaudible by human ear. Ruby didn't seem to react at first, still focusing on her toy.

"It's okay," she finally responded, turning to wrap her arms around him, "you didn't know."

"Still, I really should have talked to you first."

"Shh, you didn't know so shut up." He could tell she was pouting and he held back a grin at her childishness. "Besides…I guess now he can have new memories…memories of us…"

"Yeah, I guess he can."

The two stayed that way, Ruby holding Roman as they reclined in their bed, for some time until they both slowly closed their eyes and slipped into sleep. The plush wolf, still clean, remained between the two, held in Ruby's hand as Roman's held hers.


End file.
